Abs can talk
by craC craK belin
Summary: OS. Nawak. ShiHan. Les abdos de Siwon en ont des choses à dire...


**Disclamer: ils ne sont pas à mooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ni les abdos d'ailleurs... TT**

**Rating: K+**

**Note: hum... ya du yaoi et surtout y a beaucoup d'abdominaux dans cette fiction! (ça sent la testostérone! XD) bref.. fiction pour ma soeur(encore) et pour tout ceux qui aime les nawak et qui aime rire! XD parce que cette fiction... c'est un ENORME nawak! (mais quand on aime on en compte pas! ) en plus elle est plutot longue! (sisi comparé a mes autres fiction! XD)**

**Bref! bonne lecture, désolé pour les fautes et euh... oui soeurette tu as réussi j'écris sur les abdos de siwon sans même que tu me le demande maintenant!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Abs can talk ou Le seizième membres des sujus entre en scène ou encore 5 fois ou les abdos de Siwon prirent la paroles**

**1_ **Siwon descendit de scène exténué. Les K.R.Y étaient monté sur scène pour chanter quelques ballades leurs permettant de se reposer. Il cherchait sa bouteille de Coca dans son sac quand il entendit une voix :

« On meurt sous cet affreux t-shirt ! Par pitié enlève-le qu'on respire ! »

Siwon regarda autour de lui, inquiet. Cette vois n'appartenait à aucun membre du staff présent ou aux quelques membres des Super junior éparpillés un peu partout.

« Mais t'es sourd ? On te demande de retirer ton t-shirt ! »

Il fronça les sourcils, mais enleva tout de même son t-shirt. Et c'est là qu'il réalisa.

« Haaaaa ! Ça fait du bien ! »

Son nombril bougeait tout seul. Contre sa volonté. Il _parlait_.

« Mon Dieu… C'est toi qui parles ? » Chuchotât-il à l'encontre de son ventre.

« Nous s'il te plait ! Nous somme tes abdominaux après tout ! »

Il était sur le point de tomber dans les pommes quand Hangeng lui attrapa le bras :

« Vite ! C'est bientôt à nous ! Il faut qu'on se change ! »

Il le suivit dans un état second, son t-shirt toujours dans la main.

**2_** Siwon avait peur. Peur de ses abdominaux. Dit comme ça, ça semblait pathétique. Mais vous n'avez jamais fait face à vos abdos qui vous parlent.

Chaque matin il se réveillait et fixait son ventre pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose de différent qui expliquerait l'accident. –Heechul l'avait surpris un jour et ne cessait de répéter que « Siwonnie est devenu narcissique avec ses abdos !-

Il vivait dans la peur totale. Puis, vu qu'il ne se passait plus rien, elle disparu peu à peu.

Jusqu'à ce qu'_ils reviennent_.

Il était sous la douche. Il la prenait froide car ça tonifiait la peau –d'après un magazine féminin emprunté à Jessica durant leur séance photo en commun-.(1)

Et soudain le nombril bougea de nouveau :

« Par pitié ! Met nous de l'eau chaude ! On est frileux ! »

Et Siwon glapit de terreur, glissa, se rattrapa au robinet et un jet d'eau bouillante lui tomba dessus.(2)

**3_** Ils avaient participé à une émission et les autres invités et présentateurs avaient voulus voir ses abdominaux. Après, évidemment, ils avaient voulu toucher. Et ne s'étaient pas privé :

« Oh ! Qu'ils sont fermes ! C'est dingues ils sont vraiment bien dessiné ! Combien d'heures de muscu ? Tu les chouchoutes j'imagine… » Et blablabla.

Siwon n'était pas gêné. Plutôt agacé. Car il savait que ces abdos pouvaient parler et s'ils décidaient d'intervenir maintenant… Imaginer le scandale ! Il finirait dans un cirque ou pire ! Un zoo !

Ils firent une pause et au moment même où Siwon se retrouva seul ses abdos l'interpellèrent :

« Hey ! Dis leur d'arrêter de nous toucher ! C'est horriblement gênant ! Ils aimeraient qu'on les tripote ? Je ne pense pas ! Alors dis leur de se calmer ! »

Siwon répondit : « Oh ! Silence ! Vous allez me donner mal à la tête ! »

Yesung passait par là à ce moment précis :

« Attends… T'es pas en train de parler pas à tes abdos là ? »

Siwon relava la tête gêné :

« Euh… Non ? »

Et Yesung se paya un fou rire incontrôlable.(3)

**4_** Siwon avait appris à faire avec. Ses abdos lui adressaient la parole de temps en temps. Même si bien souvent il ne répondait pas –l'humiliation due au fou rire de Yesung était toujours présente-.

Il apprit des choses sur eux : ils étaient narcissique, douillets et ils chantaient faux –non sérieusement quand ils avaient essayé Siwon avait du les bâillonner avec son t-shirt.

Quand il vit les vêtements pour Bonamana il sut qu'ils allaient faire des histoires.

« Non ! Mais de qui se moque-t-on ? Les abdos de Leeteuk ? C'est … Leeteuk ! C'est trop drôle non vraiment ! En plus... »

« Ho ! Silence ! » Soupira Siwon agacé.

« Remettez vous les gars ! Moi je trouve ça bien ! De toute façon vous resterez caché sous ce T-shirt sans moufter compris ? »(4)

La dispute qui suivit resta à jamais gravé dans l'esprit de Siwon. Surtout qu'il la perdit.

Ses abdos étaient très mauvais. Comment pouvaient t-ils lui appartenir ?

**5_**Hangeng l'embrassa dans le cou. Il était assis à califourchon sur le plus jeune qui était déjà torse nu.

« Hang ge ge(5) … J-je ne suis pas sur que Haaa !hmm ! »

« Tu oublis que je connais tous tes points faibles ! Moins de parlotte ! Plus d'action ! »

Siwon fronça les sourcils et pria mentalement pour que ses abdos se tiennent tranquilles. Lui aussi avait envie de Hangeng mais avec ses abdominaux qui parlaient …

Hangen donna un coup de rein. Siwon se crispa :

« Ge ge ! »

« Siwonnie » souffla le chinois dans son oreille.

Il enleva le T-shirt tandis que le plus vieux s'attaquait au pantalon. Le chinois traça ensuite une ligne de baiser de son épaule jusqu'à son ventre. Et arrivé là…

« Hahahahahahaha ! Arrêtez ça ! Par pi-pitié ! Hahaha ! Non ! hahaha !S-stop! On est chatouilleux! »

Hangeng se releva les yeux écarquillés. Siwon allait s'expliquer quand :

« HAAAAAAA ! DES ABDOS QUI PARLENT ! »

S'écrièrent ceux de Hangeng totalement paniqué.

**THE END**

* * *

**(1) 3 super junior ont fait des phtos avec 3 snsd (Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Siwon avec Jessica, Yoona et Yuri (je crois))**

**(2) je sais ça casse son image mais bon...**

**(3) ma soeur veut que je fasse apparaitre Yesung... je fais apparaitre Yesung! XD d'ailleur pour le show... je pense qu'a part ds EHB y a du avoir d'autre émission où les abdos de siwon ont été montrés...=/**

**(4) moi je suis d'accord avec lui c'est très bien cette idée... XD et attention il fait preuve d'autorité! après tout c'est le papa des M!**

**(5)Ge ge = Hyung = "grand frère" en quelque sorte... sauf que c'est chinois! =D (C fou les asiatiques il rajoute toujours des marques honorifique! presque fatiguant à la fin! )**

**la fin c'est de ma soeur à cause de la blague des toast ... mais si les toast dans le grille pain! XD! elle est géniale cette blague! XD enfin bref meci d'avoir lu! (d'avoir eu le courage de lire ça... XD)**

**VIVE LES NAWAK! à plus les gens! **

**CraC**


End file.
